I got you Pepper
by MoonPrisimPower
Summary: Pepperony FF. Pepper went to Tony's house after work at Stark Industries. As she walked through the door she was starled by a loud crashing noise and a following scream from Tony's workshop. On going drabbles. I guess like a series of episodes. They follow each other so what happened the time before is relevant but something new happens each time.
1. I got you Pepper

_**Okay. This is my first Pepperony FF. **_

_**I've changed my mind and decided to make this story in particular a series of mini episodes. (Bit like a TV show:)) So they won't quite leave off where the other one finished but it will be like a continuation sorta thing.**_

_** one the note of this being my first. I have only seen the movies really so anything that conflicts the comics or anything that is wrong please say so I can fix it for next time. Please review and stuff and hope you enjoy :-)**_

Pepper had just returned from work at Stark industries. It was hard being CEO of a company and practically babysitting its owner. She came through the door of his house to find a big mess In his living room. Sighing, she walked over to see exactly what was causing the mess. Before she even got to the coffee table it was clear. Tony was working on something. There were sketched out ideas and diagrams all over the table along with his signature donuts and empty Starbucks cups. Whenever he was designing and or refining something he would order in donuts from Krispy Kreme and lots of black Lattes from Starbucks. It was a thing Pepper had noticed over the years of working for him.

She knelt down to see exactly what the sketches were and as she picked one up there was a loud crashing noise followed by a loud and painful sounding yelp that came from the workshop below. It was so loud she dropped the sketch and nearly fell over the footstool behind her.

Tony.

Even though she was used to hearing these noises she still worried about him. Pepper quickly walked over to the stairs and about half way down she lost her footing and crashed to the ground.

Tony was in his own little world working on what appeared to be another add-on for one of his suits when dummy knocked over a heavy canister that landed on Tony's foot. it nearly knocked the present Pepper had gotten him from the counter. He was picking up the canister from the ground when he too was startled by a crash that could have only been something bouncing down the stairs. ' There was no one in the house' he thought to himself as he aimlessly walked over to see what the noise had been. As he reached the bottom of the stairs his mouth dropped.

' PEPPER! Oh my god are you okay? Pepper, pep! Speak to me!' Tony exclaimed getting louder with each word.

He knelt down on the ground next to her and pulled some hair behind her ear. his hand moved to her shoulder and then a light nudge. Nothing.

'Pepper? You in there?'

Her eyes started to open and on instinct Tony proceeded to scoop her up and walk up the stairs. On the fall she managed to get a nice diagonal cut across the left side of her forehead which inconveniently was bleeding down the side of her face.

As Tony carried her up the stairs she seemed to be confused at where she was.

He got her to the couch and knelt by her side again.

' Pepper, are you alright? You gave me a shock there. Oh my god, your head. Does anything hurt? Your legs or anything?'

'Eughhh... Oww. T..Tony.. Are y..ou okay'

'Pepper, what are you...' His words were cut short by Pepper once again.

' T.. Tony. What happened?.. Ouch. My head and my ankle. Ow ow ow.'

' Pepper, you had a little accident but you're fine. I got you.' He said bluntly and she remembered what happened.

'Oh.. My. Really? Are you okay? I heard you shout after a crashing noise, I thought.. Are you okay?' She murmured still trying to take in exactly where she was as Tony was all that was in her view.

'Right. We gotta get you cleaned up. One minute, stay there. Rest.' He said walking out the room.

He came back 30 seconds later with a damp cloth. Pepper still lay where he left her. She had realised where she was again, Tony's house. Then what happened, in a snap shot moment of panic she lost her footing on the way down the stairs. Finally the aftermath, splitting headache and a rather sore ankle.

' Time to return the favour Miss Potts' he said as he knelt down by her again. Carefully, his hand moved up her face cleaning away the blood with the cloth. Her face was expressionless. It got under Tony's skin as he had never really seen her like that before.

'Have you ever been injured at work? You should call injury lawyers for you!' Tony said in the annoying voice the advert uses. He was smiling and trying to lift her mood which was clearly not a good one.

A smile crept onto her face and Tony's smile just got wider. The cut had stopped bleeding and he had finished cleaning the blood from her face.

'Its okay. I'm.. Okay.' She smiled him

again. ' I'm just tired.'

Tony got up and left the room for a second time returning with a blanket. He laid it over her and sat down next to her. He put his arm on her shoulder an watched the tv while she fell asleep.

2 hours had passed and Tony was still by her side. He felt responsible for what had happened as it was him she was coming to see. Inside all he could think was how sorry he was. He didn't directly cause it but he felt so guilty.

Pepper's head turned to face the ceiling of the room then tilted back slightly towards Tony.

'Oh my god. Why am I lying here and why are you there? This is weird. You're my boss. This makes this also very wrong'

' Miss Potts you fell down the stairs and because I'm such a wonderful boss I brought you up here' he said to her smiling.

' I fell down the stairs? Really? Okay. Wait. You brought me up here?' She seemed confused again

'Why so surprised?' He said still smiling but with a tone of disappointment.

' Honestly, I don't know. Guess I would have expected you to freak out or something. Thank you Tony.' Pepper said back to him smiling.

' I was gonna take you to the hospital but you were completely out of it. So I thought you should just rest before you went anywhere'. He said empathetically

She turned to sit up next to him but as she started to moved her legs a pain shot right through her left leg all the way to her hip.

'OOUUCHHH!' She shouted, startling Tony and herself.

She moved the blanket from over her and her left ankle looked like a balloon. It was twice the size of her right ankle.

'You alright Pepp...'

' OH MY GOD TONY MY ANKLE.' Pepper said panicking.

'Don't worry Pepper. We'll take you to the hospital and they will fix it' he said trying to calm her.

' It's not me I'm worried about. It's you and well. Everything else' she said in a now calmed tone.

Tony turned to her with a face of surprise. It was like Pepper had put a pin straight through his ego. Although. A smirk crept onto his face. Aw, she worries about me he thought. That's cute.

' Come on Miss Potts. Sooner we get this sorted the better. Think you can walk on it?' He asked in jest.

He pulled her up and she used him for support to test her ankle. Her foot hesitantly moved closer to the floor.

' Ohh. Ow. No. This ain't gonna work. Now what are we going to do' she said disappointed.

As she was finishing her words Tony's arms came around her and before she knew it he was holding her the same way he did when he brought her up the stairs. Her arms automatically wrapped around his waist told hold on. He never felt safe in the arms of anyone. Not even Tony.

'Not a bad idea, huh?' He said as he walked for the door.

' I suppose not. It's better than sitting there doing nothing. You sure you can hold me? I'm not the lightest..' She said smiling then letting out a little giggle after exchanged blank looks from Tony.

As they reached the door to his house Tony slowed down a little.

' Rather romantic this is Miss Potts. I know it's out rather than in but. I'm carrying you over the threshold. ' he smiling suggestively at her and she just gave him that look. That look of hers she always have him when he was in trouble. He swore she could melt walls with it if she tried.

' Don't start' she said in a slightly less annoyed tone. Nevertheless it was still one of her angry voices. Just a more subtle one.

Tony knew them all. Even by the way she walked he could tell her mood. He knew partly from just how long she had worked for him and partly because he had managed to get every single mood out of her. He knew it all. So by the way she spoke just then he backed down very quickly. Crossed the line the thought to himself.

' I mean. You're my boss. It's just weir...d'

The pair exchanged those glances and move closer to each others faces. They had stopped walking now. The car was only a few upwards away. But they were having a moment.

' No, no. This can't work.' She said abruptly cutting through the moment they were having.

' Shall I fire you. Will that make it easier? You know it's there.' He said quietly to her, almost whispering.

After a moment of hesitation her hand slowly moved towards his cheek. She cupped his cheek in hand and looked at him in such a way he had never seen before.

Her hand moved to the back of his head and she pulled him in.

'It's always been you. Only ever you' he whispered before thee lips met.

Tony broke off and smiled down at her. After so long. Finally. He had her.

' So.. Does this... mean that.. We... Us?' She asked curiously and quietly but Tony stopped her before he could finish.

' Yeah. Everything.' Smiling again he continued to walk to the car.

He managed to open the door of the passenger seat and carefully put Pepper inside. He walked to the other side and got in.

Just before pulling away he said ' Come on Miss Potts. Lets get you fixed up.'

'Yes Mr Stark'. She said and then the car pulled away.


	2. Tony, what do you think about dogs?

**Okay, so like I said. Episodes. This is episode 2 I guess. I have no idea where this is going I guess its going to end up being random little drabble stories which follow on from each other. Anyway. I think I got this idea while petting a Kitten. Bit bizarre but it was originally going to be a kitten but idek. Okay. So, yes. Totally random but this is what came from my brain. I'm gonna stop rambling now...**

**Episode 2. **

**Tony, what do you think about dogs?**

Pepper had been CEO for Stark Industries for a mere four weeks. Within the first week she ended up in hospital for two days. By the second week she ended up on a date with her boss. During the third she almost hit a school boy on the way home from work after an extremely stressful day and, well. The fourth week. During the fourth week, long story short Tony flew through the workshop ceiling while messing with a new suit and nearly took Pepper out as she coincidentally and unluckily happened to be within a meter of where he came through the floor at the time.

She was convinced the job was cursed. After all her predecessor was electrocuted in an explosion caused by herself. It was like Obadiah had put a curse on the job.

Two days after Tony put another hole in the floor of his living room. It was still there. Pepper had been too busy to have someone come and fix it. She trusted Tony would sort it but so far he falling below her expectations. Although it was quite amusing to come in and watch him work through the hole while he was none the wiser.

Pepper was leaving work at Stark Industries for the day and it was late. As she left through the car park door she spotted a puppy. It was quite big for puppy but you could see in its face it was only young. It looked about 10 weeks old meaning it was too young to be out alone. She continued walking out to her car assuming someone else was with the dog. That was when she noticed the puppy was following her. She turned around and knelt down ushering the puppy towards her. It stopped for a second out of caution then wandered over to her.

' Hey little pup. What you doing out here alone?' She asked in a curiosity playful manner while stroking the pup.

It just looked up at her and that's when she noticed it wasn't wearing a collar. She frowned knowing she couldn't leave it there. As she went to inspect the dog further she worked out it was a golden retriever.

Pepper stood up and looked around the car park. There was no one there. She knew she would have to take the puppy home to work out what to do. She personally had no problem with the matter however it was not herself that concerned her. In all her time of working for Tony she has never seen him go near any kind of animal other than those he would pick up at the bar.

She knelt back down to the puppy and stoked him on the head again before speaking to him.  
'Come on you, you're coming home with me until we can work out how to find your mum.'

She turned to walk to her car and the puppy reached her car and opened the door to the passenger and ushered the dog inside to which it jumped into the car. She closed the door and went to get in the other side. When she got into the car she just sat for a moment to think.

She knew she would have to tell Tony before she got home so he didn't freak out when she got there but she didn't know what to say. ' oh yeah Tony. By the way I got a dog, hope you don't mind. Bye!'. That wouldn't cut it. For once she didn't have any idea to how he would react. It was such a blind spot to her. The part of Tony Stark she never figured out.

It wasn't a long drive home so she knew she would have to do it quick. She grit her teeth and asked Jarvis to call Tony.

'Right away Miss Potts!' He said and Tony's number came up. In her head it seemed a really awkward subject to talk about. She felt she was being silly and it was only a little thing.

'Come on Pepper, it's not like you're telling him you're pregnant.' She mumbled to herself.

'Miss Potts. Really. It's not that big of a deal Tony wont mind. He probably won't even notice.' Jarvis said back to her.

She stared at the stereo in the car looking shocked. Jarvis never really had anything to say unless he was spoken to. Despite this Jarvis was right. He wouldn't even notice.

' I better mention it to him anyway though. Dial it for me please, thanks Jarvis.' She said as she refocused herself on the road properly.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

'What's up Pep? You're later than usual everything okay?' He answered inquisitively.

'Erm, yeah. Hi Tony. Did you ever have a pet when you were a child?'

'Nah, my Dad was adamant a dog would never get looked after properly and my mother was allergic but I did want a dog. Why, what you thinking Honey?'

Pepper breathed a sigh of relief before continuing.

' Well. I was coming out of work and I was walking over to the car and well. Long story short there is a puppy in car with me and, yeah. You... don't mind do you? I just couldn't leave him there alone. I was going to email all the staff and see if he belongs to any of them. If not well.' Peppers voice slowly got quieter as she spoke.

' Course not! Well... What happens if no one claims him... Can we.. do you want to?' He sounded like a little kid when he spoke.

'I don't... see. Why not. Yeah. I'm cool with that' she said hesitantly.

'Okay, see you when you get .' he said cheerfully and then the phone was hung up.

Pepper felt easier about bringing home the puppy but part of her was unsure. Part of her felt like she was putting Tony out. Unsure if he was serious or just bring nice. It was a horrible feeling. A feeling of nothing. Like there was just a void in her emotions.

She was almost home now, it was just past the next turn off. She glanced at the pup and it was sleeping peacefully.

Pepper drove round the corner and there it was. Tony's house. Or home, now. She drove round and parked the car then got out. She walked round the other side to let the puppy out when she noticed it was still sleeping. She thought about leaving him there but didn't want him to wake alone. With that in mind she reached down and picked up the dog. It was still half asleep but aware of the fact he was moving.

The Puppy wasn't heavy so Pepper had no problem carrying him to the door. As she opened the door she got a small shock as she was greeted to Tony waiting for her in the living area. She smiled and walked over to him.

'Hello beautiful.' He said as she got close. She just smiled again and sat down next to him on the sofa. They lay back together with Tony's arm around them and Pepper was right up close to him with the puppy still in her arms. Secretly, they both felt amazing. Right. The three of them together. After a while of just sitting there Pepper looked up and Tony.

'What are we going to do with him?' she said quietly.

'Not sure honey. Maybe we should just wait for two days. If no one goes looking for him, should we just... keep him? I'm cool with that if you are.' he said back sweetly. He could tell something was troubling her but he was unsure to what it was, if it was anything at all.

'Er.. yeah okay. That sounds fine. I'm okay with that.' she replied again still being quiet. ' I'm going to bed. I'm really tired, hope you don't mind. Night Tony.' She said and wandered away up the stairs.

'Okay, night Pep.' He shouted to her as she left the room. Tony was left sat with the puppy on his knee. He looked down at him and smiled. The little golden retriever puppy was an average size and extremely fluffy.

'What are we going to do with you. What a great question' he said stoking the pup. He got up leaving the pup lying on the couch and he walked towards the kitchen.

'Jarvis, do we have any food that would be... suitable for the little fella?' He asked inquisitively.

'Yes Sir, we have some sausages in the refrigerator that Miss Potts had leftover on Tuesday' The AI replied.

'Thank you J. That will do just fine' He said walking in the direction of the refrigerator. He reached in the cupboard a get a bowl then proceeded to take the sausages out of the refrigerator. He cut them down into little chunks and filled the bowl with some water. He put them on the floor next to the island counter and whistled for the pup who wandered into the kitchen. Tony pointed to the food and the pup went over and ate. Once he had finished he stepped back and looked up at Tony who took the plates back and placed them in the dishwasher.

He walked back into the living area and the dog followed. He looked down at the pup who looked up expectantly back at him.

'Okay Jarvis, I'm lost. What now.' he said in a defeated tone before looking up to the ceiling as if to be looking at the AI.

'Sir, I think you should take him outside before you let him settle down. He may need to go to the bathroom.' Jarvis said back in his monotone voice.

'Yeah, right. Of course. Come on you.' He said looking down at the pup. Its tail wagged and Tony knew it understood him. 'Cleaver dog, defiantly a keeper' he thought to himself before whispering ' Don't tell Pep but you're staying with us from now on. I've decided you're ours, but she can name you. She likes that sorta thing.'

Simultaneously they got up and proceeded to walk round to the door to the back of the house. Tony opened the door as quietly as he could and then the same closing it behind him and the pup. He walked to the edge of the paved floor and gestured for the dog to go further into the grassy area. The dog went and after a few minutes it returned. They both turned to go back into the house through the same door as they came out.

Once inside, Tony yawned and knew it was time. He looked down and the pup and realized it needed somewhere to stay too. Their bedroom he thought to himself. He would just lay down a blanket or too until they found out whether he was going to be taken home and he needed to be close in case it needed something during the night with it only being young. Tony raised an eyebrow at the dog and its tail began to wag. It was quite something how the pup was able to understand him even with verbal communication.

'Come on then.' He said looking at the pup ' Maybe, if you're cleaver enough. I could make something and turn you into a super dog or something.' He smiled to himself letting his mind wander the possibilities of having a dog cleaver enough to use his tech while he quietly crept towards his and Pepper's bedroom.

He opened the door to see she was fast asleep. He then crept into their wardrobe to get a blanket then lay it on the floor at the foot of their bed. The puppy strolled over to the blanket, lay down and went to sleep. Tony then went to change and get into bed. He slipped in beside Pepper and went out like a light.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was 7.30am and Pepper woke to the noise of her alarm like she did every week day morning. She turned it off then rolled over to look at Tony. As she rolled over she caught a glimpse of a ginger mass perched on Tony's head.

'Bloody hell. What is, is that?' She whispered to herself out of shock. As she got a clearer look she realized it was the puppy and smiled. They looked so cute together. She slipped out of bed and went about as she did every morning for work. During breakfast she sent out an email to all Stark Industry employees about the puppy in case he belonged to one of them as she would hate to take the puppy away from its she went back to their room for her shoes before she left. She found the pair in the same position as she left them. Replaced by a dog he has known less than 24 hours she thought to herself smiling. She pulled out her phone decided that it was moments like this that should be captured. She took a quick photo. Smiling at herself she wandered out of the room and away to work. She wondered what he would think of that picture later...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It had been 3 days and no one had responded to Pepper about the puppy. She came in from work to find Tony playing with the pup rather than doing work for the second day in a row.

'Tony. We can keep him.' She said coming through the door. His face lit up as she spoke. He knew all along it would end up happening but while the pup had been there under temporary conditions part of him felt like something would come up and the pup would have to go.

'Want to give him a name?' She smiled at Tony like he was a 6 year old boy. Not that she would be a able to tell the difference at the moment.

Looking at her with cheeky grin he said 'Oh, Pep. I decided to leave that one with you.'

'Okay then... Wait a minute. You knew didn't you?' She said back at him in a more stern tone than before. He just smiled and nodded at her and she couldn't help but smile back.

'Erm. Hows about...' She said looking around the room for inspiration. 'Bailey.' She said smiling at the bottle of Baileys on the kitchen bench.

'Yeah I like that. Bailey. Nice ring to it.' He said. Tony turned to the dog and smiled ' Hello Bailey. Pep finally gave you a name.'

She just smiled again. He was such a child at heart, but no one ever saw it. It was only her, only ever her.

**Okay. So aye. A puppy. Don't ask I don't know. If you like it please review. I feel special every time I get an email through with a review! It would be lovely. Next chapter coming soon * looks around the room for inspiration like Pepper***


End file.
